Soma Cruz
''Über Soma Cruz '''Soma Cruz ist der Protagonist der Spiele ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow und Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. Er ist auch im Crossover Spiel Castlevania: Harmony of Despair dabei.' '''Soma hat eine große Bandbreite an Kräften und Fähigkeiten, genannt "Seelen", die in die Kategorien ''offensiv, defensiv, oder taktisch''eingeteilt werden. Er erlangt diese Seelen durch seine "Power of Dominance", der Macht, mit der er die Seelen besiegter Gegner nutzen, oder beschwören kann. Diese Fähigkeit stammt von Dracula's primärer Kraft, Monster zu beherrschen. Soma kämpft mit einer vielzahl von Waffen, inkl. Schwertern, Speeren und Äxten. Viele dieser Waffen sind der Mythology und Folklore entliehen, wie Valmanway, Ronginus, Excalibur, oder Claimh Solais (selbst die Todessichel). Das Peitschenschwer ist eine Referenz an die Tradition der ''Castlevania Serie, ist jedoch auch die einzige Waffe in Aria of Sorrow, die an eine Peitsche erinnert. Soma kann auch Handfeuerwaffen, das RPG und ein Positronen Gewehrbenutzen, da das Spiel in der Zukunft spielt, was erstmalig in der Serien-Tradition ist. "Soma" bedeutet "ganzer Körper", was auf seine Power of Dominance anspielt. Sein Nachname ist eine Anspielung, da "Cruz" im spanischen Kreuz bedeutet, womit man für gewöhnlich gegen Vampire vorgeht. Sein japanischer Name ist Kurusu Souma (来須蒼真). Das Kanji seines Namens bedeutet dabei "kommen/nächster" (kuru), "unter allen Umständen" (su), "bleich" (sou), "Wahrheit/Realität" (ma). Zusammengesetzt ist es ein Hinweis, dass er der wahre Erbe von Dracula's Kräften ist. Das Kanji für "schwach" deutet dabei an, dass er am Anfang noch nicht über den vollen Ausmaß seiner Kräfte verfügt.' 'Geschichte' 'Ereignisse von Aria of Sorrow' '''Soma war ein Austauschschüler, der sich im 2035 in Japan befand, das Jahr in dem die erste Sonnenfinsternis des 21ten Jahrhunderts statt fand. Er und seine gute Freundin, Mina, waren dabei sich das Spektakel anzusehen, als das Schicksal zu schlug. Beide wurden in Dracula's Schloß transportiert. Ohne lange nachzudenken und um Mina zu schützen, machte sich Soma sofort auf den Weg ins Schloß um nach einem Ausweg zu suchen und sie beide aus dem dämonischen Einfluss zu retten.' Soma traf dort auf verschiedene andere Personen, die ins Schloß gezogen wurden und erfuhr von ihnen, dass Dracula zwar tot ist, das Schloß jedoch einen neuen Meister sucht. Als er gegen die Monster des Schloßes kämpfte, zeigte er eine Fähigkeit, der er sich vorher selbst nicht bewusst war: Die Power of Dominance, eine Fähigkeit, mit der er die Seelen von besiegten Gegnern stehlen konnte und sie an seinen Willen binden konnte, in verschiedenen Formen und Effekten. Diese übernatürliche Eigenschaft stammte direkt von Dracula's primärer Kraft, der Fähigkeit, Monster zu beherrschen. Durch diese Kraft und die Gespräche mit anderen, realisierte Soma bald eine schokierende Erkenntis: Seine Kräfte und Dracula's Seele waren ein und das selbe -- Soma war die nächste Inkarnation von Dracula selbst und deswegen sollte er Castlevania als neuer Herr und Meister übernehmen. Soma war allerdings von der Idee, der neue dunkle Lord zu werden, nicht so begeistert und er traf auf einen aufgebrachten Missionar, namens Graham Jones, der sich selbst für die Inkarnation von Dracula hielt, da er genau an dem Tag im Jahr 1999, geboren wurde, als Dracula endgültig getötet wurde. Nachdem Soma seine Power of Dominance zeigte, wurde er damit zur Zielscheibe von Graham und die beiden lieferten sich einen Kampf, den Soma zwar gewinnen konnte, bei dem er aber auch einen großen Teil der Macht des Schloßes in sich aufnahm und so gefährlich nahe davor war, Dracula selbst zu werden. Soma ging dann den Ratschlag von Genya Arikado nach und reißte in das Chaotic Realm, wo er sich Chaos stellen musste, der Quelle von Draculas dunkler Macht, wenn er dem Band mit dem Schloß entkommen wollte. Soma erhielt über Telepathie aufmunternte Worte von Mina und seinen anderen Freunden, die er im Schloß kennen lernte, und so war es ihm möglich Chaos zu besiegen, seine eigene Identität zu behalten, Draculas Erbe zu wiederstehen und mit allen aus Castlevania zu entkommen, dass wieder in der Sonnenfinsternis versiegelt wurde. Durch diese persönliche Herausforderung, wurde Soma offener und vetrauensvoller seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber, doch die mysteriöse Kraft von Dracula ruhte immer noch in ihm. 'Ereginisse von Dawn of Sorrow' Ein Jahr später, wurde Soma in Hakuba City von der geheiminsvollen Celia Fortner angegriffen, einer Priesterin eines Kultes, der sich der Wiedererweckung Dracula's verschrieben hat. Celia verschwand mit der erbitterten Erklärung, dass Soma eliminiert werden würde, koste es, was es wolle, so dass sie seine Kraft nehmen könne, um den dunklen Lord damit wiederzubeleben. Arikado versicherte Soma, dass er und seine Leute sich um die Situation kümmern würden, doch Soma war nicht bereit, einfach nichts zu tun; Er jagte Celia bis zu ihrem Hauptquartier, welches ein massiver Nachbau von Dracula's Schloß war und ein weiteres mal musste er seine Power of Dominance einsetzen, um die Dämonen im Schloß zu bekämpfen. Soma traf während seiner Erkundung mehrmals auf Celia, wie auch auf die beiden Männer Dmitrii Blinov und Dario Bossi, die, wie auch Graham Jones, am Todestag Draculas geboren wurden, weswegen sie als Kandiaten gelten, die die Kräfte des dunklen Lords erhalten sollen. Dmitrii und Dario versuchten mehrmals ihn zu töten, unterlagen jedoch, weswegen Celia ihre Strategie änderte: Sie wollte Dracula's Einfluß in Soma zum Vorschein bringen, indem sie mit Soma's Gefühlen spielte. Soma beobachtete wie Mina von Celia getötet wurde und sein Hass und Wunsch nach Rache explodierten, so dass er kurz davor war der neue Dracula zu werden, als ihn Arikado noch rettete und ihm erklärte, dass das ganze nur ein Trick von Celia war. Soma’s erdbebenartige Emotionen ermöglichten es Dmitrii, dessen Seele in Soma ruhte, nachdem er von ihm besigt wurde, sich selbst wiederzubeleben. Er und Celia flüchteten mit der Ankündigung, ihren ursprünglichen Plan wieder aufnehmen zu wollen, Soma zu töten, damit Dmitritt seinen Platz als neuer dunkler Lord einnehmen kann. Soma verfolgte beide bis in de Abgrund des Schloßes, wo er miterlebte, wie Celia von Dmitrii geopfert wurde und wie er die Kräfte eines unheilvolen Dämons aufsaugte. Beide kämpften gegeneinander, als Dmitrii's Seelen ihn überwältigten und sein Körper explodierte und den gigantischen monströsen Dämon Menace schuf, den Soma jedoch auch besiegen konnte. Die dunklen Kräfte und Seelen von Menace schoßen plötzlich in Soma und waren kurz davor, auch ihn zu überwältigen. Erneut war er kurz davor, selbst die neue Verkörperung des dunklen Lords zu werden. Doch durch seinen starken Willen, konnte er sich dem Einfluss entgegenstellen und entkam dem zusammenstürzendem Schloß von Celia's Kult, wo er sich mit seinen Freunden und Verbündeten wieder traf. Soma berichtete Arikado gegenüber ein Gefühl der Schuld, dass er nicht die Rolle des dunklen Lords akezptiert, eine Rolle die theologisch notwendig ist, damit Gott das einzig Gute sein kann, doch Arikado versicherte ihm, dass selbst wenn man irgendwann wieder einen dunklen Lord brauchen sollte, gibt es keinen Grund, warum es nur er sein sollte. Nachdem er seine letzte Herausforderung gemeistert hatte, war Soma endlich frei sein Leben zu leben, wie es sein sollte. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, ob dies das Ende von Soma's Geschichte ist... 'Ereignisse von Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku' Soma und Mina haben Cameo Auftritte im Roman Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku, der ein Jahr nach Dawn of Sorrow spielt. 'Gameplay' 'Kräfte und Fähigkeiten' *'Power of Dominance: Soma's Fähigkeit, die Seelen besiegter Gegner aufzusaugen und sie anschließend zu nutzen, oder zu beschwören. Diese Seelen gibt es in vier verschiedenen Formen, die durch Farben dargestellt sind (manchen Seelen in ''DoS haben andere Farben als noch in AoS, was daran liegen könnte, dass sich die Situation geändert hat und jetzt neue Wege braucht, um die selben Seelen einzusetzen).' **[[Rote Seelen|'Rote Seelen']]: Offensivie Seelen. Diesen Seelen richtigen entweder physischen, oder elementaren Schaden an, verbessern den Offensivstatus und manchmal auch eine Kombination, um die Defenisive des Gegners zu durchbrechen. Diese Seelen sind sozusagen Soma's Version der "Zweitwaffen".' **[[Blaue Seelen|'Blaue Seelen']]: Schützende Seelen. Blauen Seelen können Soma's Statuswerte verbessern, schützen Soma vor bestimmten Schäde, oder kämpfen an Soma's Seite, für den Verbrauch von Mana.' **[[Gelbe Seelen|'Gelbe Seelen']]: Unterstützende Seelen. Verbessern Soma's Status ohne den Verbrauch von MP, jedoch sind sie schwächer als andere Seelen. Manche gelben Seelen in AoS wie z.B. die Zombie-Seele werden stärker, wenn Soma vergiftet ist, die selbe Seele bewirkt in DoS schlechtes, oder verdorbenes Essen zu essen, dass seine HP wieder auffüllt.' **[[Silberne Seelen|'Silberne Seelen']]: Silberne Seelen verbessern Soma's Bewegungen, wie z.B. höher springen, Doppelsprung, oder dass Soma sich Unterwasser bewegen kann.' **Soul Combo'': Manche Roten und Blauen Seelen können auch kombiniert werden, so kann Soma rote Seelen für umsonst benutzen, wenn manche blaue Seelen aktiviert sind. *'Arms Mastery: Soma, obwohl erst 19, hat bereits eine Reihe von Waffenkünstengemeister, wie Schwerter, Speere, Äxte, oder Hämmer. Soma beherrscht auch Handfeuerwaffen. Manche der Waffen können verbessert werden.' *'Waffen Critical Attack: Soma kann mit Hilfe seines Manas, seine Waffen verbessern, wie z.B. in Geschwindigkeit, Stärke, länge, oder Distanz und in manchen Fällen, sogar geheime Kräfte der Waffen wecken, wie die Gungners Fähigkeit, die ähnlich wie der Item Crush der Belmonts ist.' *'Magische Siegel: Soma kann magische Siegel schaffen, mit denen er Dämonen einschließt, die versuchen ihre Energie über ein Portal wiederzuerlangen.' 'Unterschiede zwischen Aria of Sorrow und Dawn of Sorrow' Soma spielt sich in beiden Spielen ziemlich gleich. Jedoch werden in DoS''seine Seelen stärker, je mehr er davon sammelt. Seine physischen Waffen können in ''DoS auch verbessert werden, in dem man in Yoko's Laden geht und sie dort mit gesammelten Seelen kombieren lässt. Die DoppelgängerSeele, die man später finden kann, ermöglich es ihm, zwei komplett unterschiedliche Ichs von ihm zu kreieren, zwischen denen er auf die schnelle hin- und herwechseln kann. quickly swap between them. 'Castlevania: Harmony of Despair' Soma spielt sich im großen und ganzen wie in den Sorrow Teilen. 'Hinweise auf Dracula' Als Aria of Sorrow erschien, kamen sehr schnell Nachrichten über Soma Cruz' wahre Natur auf. Die Idee Dracula zu spielen, wenn auch nur als Reinkarnation, kam bei den Fans, neben dem soliden Gameplay von Aria of Sorrow, sehr gut an. Viele hatten das Gefühl, dass die Serie vorher an einen Tiefpunkt angelangt war. Soma Cruz hat eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Mathias Cronqvist, dem Charakter aus Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, der die wahre Idenität Draculas war, bevor sich dieser von Gott los sagte. Desweiteren, obwohl Soma moderne Klamotten trägt, haben beide dennoch einen ähnlichen Stil. Sie haben einen ähnlichen Pelzkragen um ihren Umhang/Mantel. Soma's trägt seinen Trench Coat ähnlich wie einen Umhang, was ihm einen einschüchternden, modernen Lord Look gibt. Interessant ist auch, dass Mathias größtenteils Schwarz gekleidet war, während Soma größtenteils Weiß, trägt, was ihn als den "Guten Dracula" darstellt. Mathias wurde zu Dracula, nachdem seine Liebe Elisabetha starb, und er schwor Später Rache an der kompletten Menschheit, als seine neue Liebe Lisa, von diesen als Hexe beschulidgt, getötet wurde. In DoS versucht Celia das genau so, in dem sie vorgibt, Mina getötet zu haben, um die dunklen Kräfte in Soma zu wecken. Sollte Soma "Mina's Talisman" nicht tragen, erliegt Soma dem selben Schicksal wie Dracula, und lässt die Dunkelheit seine Seele umklammern, um eine geliebte Person zu rächen. Sollte er Mina's Talisman tragen, kann er der Dunkelheit lang genug wiederstehen, bis Genya Arikao eintrifft, der ihm sagt, dass es sich bei "Mina" nur um einen Doppelgänger handelte. Obwohl Soma der Dunkelheit hier wiederstehen konnte, ist es möglich, dass sie dennoch in ihm erwacht wäre, wäre Mina wirklich getötet worden, sogar trotz Talisman. Obwohl es nie ein offizielles Statement zu den Design Ahnlichkeiten gab, ist die Verbindung sehr offensichtlich. Soma könnte so etwas, wie eine zweite Chance für Mathias sein. Ob Soma wirklich eine Fortsetzung von Draculas Leben ist, oder eine komplett anderen Person, der lediglich Dracula's Kräfte geerbt hat, ist bis heute ein debatiertes Thema. Weitere Unterstützung der Theorie ist jedoch auch der Name von Soma's Freundin Mina Hakuba, der abgeleitet ist von Mina Harker. Mina ist eine Hauptfigur im Bram Stoker Roman "Dracula", die von Dracula begehrt wird. Im 1992er Film Bram Stoker's Dracula, ist Mina auch die Wiedergeburt von Dracula's großer Liebe Elizabetha/Lisa, die Selbstmord beging, da sie dachte Dracula (hier noch Vlad der Pfähler) starb im Kampf. Im Artwork zu Dawn of Sorrow trägt Soma einen purpurenen Stein um seinen Hals. Es ist möglich, dass es sich hier um den Crimson Stone (Crimson bedeutet purpur) handelt den Mathias Cronqvist benutzte um zum Vampir zu werden. Es könnte sie doch auch um Mina's Talisman handeln, der genau den gegenteiligen Effekt hat. Eine weitere Verbindung gibt es in Dawn of Sorrow während des Endkampfes im Julius Mode (der den Spieler, wie auch in Aria of Sorrow, i die Rolle von Julius Belmont schlüpfen lässt, der gegen Soma in einem was-wäre-wenn Szenario kommt, in welchem Soma zum Herrn der Dunkelheit wurde). Nachdem man Somas menschliche Form besiegt hat, transformiert er sich in seine zweite Form, die exakt die selbe wie Draculas zweite Form in Rondo of Blood ist. 'Gallerie' Image:AoS Glu Soma.JPG|Soma in Aria of Sorrow (Handy) Soma Cruz - Dracula Awakened.png|Soma mit erwachter Seele von Dracula File:DoS Glu Soma Portrait.JPG|Soma in Dawn of Sorrow (Handy) Image:Soma as Dracula.JPG|Soma als Dracula in DoS Image:SomaAria.jpg|Soma in Aria of Sorrow Image:Caos-soma-cruz3.jpg|Soma als Dracula in Aria of Sorrow Image:SomaDawn.jpg|Soma in Dawn of Sorrow Image:Soma Bat Form.JPG|Soma als Fledermaus Image:Soma DoS Bat.JPG|Soma als Fledermaus in DoS Image:Form of Curly.JPG|Soma als Curley Image:Manticore Beast Form.JPG|Soma als Biest Image:Form of Demon.JPG|Soma als Dämon Image:Soma as Valkyrie.JPG|Soma als Valkyrie Soma_as_Barbariccia.png|Soma als Barbariccia Image:Soma2b.gif|Soma Draculas Finale Form File:Bat wp 02.jpg|Soma im DoS Intro und ein Wallpaper Image:Koma Soma.JPG|Soma in den Koma Comics File:Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku.JPG|Soma im Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Roman Soma - CHD.PNG|Soma in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair 'Externe Links' * [http://castlevaniafan.wikia.com/wiki/Soma_Cruz Soma Cruz im Castlevania Fan Wik] en:Soma Cruz es:Soma Cruz C C C C C C C C C C C C Kategorie:Aria of Sorrow